Love's Endless Bounds
by Yoko Black
Summary: "Don't forget me." "Never could." "A thousand years' time, you won't remember me." "Yes, I will. I promise, I will."
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love's Endless Bounds**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing, Janto, & Various OC's**

**Summary: "Don't forget me." "Never could." "A thousand years' time, you won't remember me." "Yes, I will. I promise, I will."****Two thousand years into the future, Jack Harkness is head of the Torchwood Institute on New, New Cardiff, but he's far from the man he was on 21****st**** century Earth. To complete his life he clones the person he loves most, Ianto Jones, but without Ianto's memories. Can Jack get Ianto to love him all over again or will Ianto run?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack with a side of squat. I make no money off this story.**

**Love's Endless Bounds**

**Chapter 1**

_ "Let's face it, Jack. I'm just a blip in time for you."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Don't forget me." _

_"Never could." _

_"A thousand years' time, you won't remember me." _

_"Yes, I will. I promise, I will."_

Jack woke with a gasp, not one of his reviving gasps because he had just been sleeping but for a moment, one terrifying moment, he thought he was back in Thames House on Ancient Earth watching his lover die and feeling himself die again. Dying wasn't a new feeling to him, but when he died that time all those centuries ago, he felt like a part of him died too.

His mind drifted back to his dream. It had been a long time since he had had that dream. In a way it felt like a distant memory, but it was one he could see clearly every time he closed his eyes, along with the man in his dream. Short curly brown hair, a young stoic face, and piercing blue eyes that hid the passion of the man they belonged to. A man too wise and intelligent for his age, and too young to die. They all died young, expect Gwen. She lived to see her third great-grandchild before she passed away.

Ianto. Ianto Jones.

The name rang in his head. It was a name he promised to never forget, along with the face of the name's owner. He had kept his promise. For over a thousand years he remembered everything about Ianto Jones. The cadence of his voice, the sound of his laugh, his Old Spice/coffee smell and how he can make Jack feel alive. During the centuries Jack has had multiple lovers, trying to find the feeling he felt around Ianto again, but so far nothing. Ianto Jones truly was one of a kind.

Sighing he got out of bed. It was early to rise but he couldn't sleep anymore. Walking out of his bedroom he made his way down the hall to his kitchen. He didn't have to worry about any lovers. He hadn't taken one for years. His kitchen was fully stocked with every equipment plus a food synthesizer. He walked over to it and turned it on.

"Ianto Jones's coffee number five," he ordered.

The synthesizer's alcove shimmered and a cup of coffee appeared. Taking the cup he took a sip. Jack had to experiment for months before he got something that came close to Ianto's coffee. There was still something missing.

In his heart he knew what it was. Ianto making the coffee. It had always tasted best when Ianto made it. Jack could follow the recipe to the last minuet detail and it still wouldn't taste like it does when Ianto makes it.

Jack walked into the living room area and turned on the viewscreen. He selected the file title "Jack's Private Vids" and typed in his passcode. Sitting on the couch he sighed deeply.

"Play," he ordered and a home movie came on. It was some of the few things that survived the explosion of Torchwood Ancient Cardiff. Thank the gods for Ianto and his paranoia. He had everything saved on a third back server deep beneath the archives in a sort of black box in case of explosion. He saved everything from CCTV to documents to personnel files and for once Jack was glad for Ianto's impulsive need to document everything.

"_And this is the main Hub," said Gwen narrating as she walked out of the lift. She panned toward the logo above the ratty red couch. Even after how old it was it was still comfy. There was a screech overhead and the camera panned up to show a pterodactyl. "And that is one of our resident mascots, Myfanwy. Ianto named her. She's doing a greeting flyby."_

_The camera panned around to show Owen at his desk watching a car chase on the news. _

"_And this is our medical examiner, Owen Harper."_

_ "Doctor Owen Harper and what the hell are you doing?" asked Owen._

_ "Who gets quite irritable in the morning," Gwen continued. "Have you had your coffee this morning, Owen?"_

_ "You didn't answer my question."_

_ Gwen turned the camera to face her._

_ "He's worthless without his coffee," she said._

_ "Oi!"_

_ "Gwen," the camera turned to show Jack walking out of his office crossing his arms. "What are you doing?"_

_ "Rhys got me a video camera for my birthday," said Gwen excitedly._

_ "And you decided to show it off," said Owen._

_ "Maybe," said Gwen sheepishly. _

_ "Why?" asked Jack._

_ "Because…" said Gwen and paused. The pause was so long it wasn't hard to guess what was on the woman's face off camera. "Because I want something to remember. I want to remember you, and I know you want to remember me, and I don't want to forget."_

_ Jack gave her a long contemplative look before speaking._

_ "Just keep it down," he said. "I have a video conference with the PM. And I'm confiscating at the end of the day." _

_ "Of course, Jack," said Gwen. Jack nodded and Gwen went back to Owen. "Owen, if there was one thing you'd tell Jack after you die, what would it be?"_

_ "Oh God, Gwen!" said Owen exasperated. "Really? You're making one of those videos?"_

_ "I'm just curious."_

_ Owen gave her what would have been an angry glare if he was really angry._

_ "Bugger off," he said._

_ "Please?" she begged. "Whatever comes to mind."_

_ "Fine, first thing that comes to mind." He turns to the camera. "It'll be your fault." Gwen's hand came into view to smack him hard in the arm. "Ow!"_

_ "Seriously, Owen," she said._

_ "Fine, all right!" He turns back to the camera. "You're not a half bad a guy."_

_ Gwen moved the camera on to Toshiko. Considering she had asked Owen the question, that was the best answer she would get from him._

_ "And this is Toshiko Sato, our computer analyst. A genius at the computer. We owe a lot of our defenses to her."_

_ "Oh, stop, Gwen, you're making me blush," said Toshiko and indeed she was blushing. _

_ "If you could tell Jack one thing, what would it be," asked Gwen. _

_ Toshiko smiled sweetly at the camera._

_ "Thank you," she said. "Thank you for saving me and showing me there is more to the world than what we can see. I wouldn't have missed it for the world."_

_ "That's sweet, Tosh," she said._

_ "I think I just threw up in my mouth," said Owen. Toshiko wadded up some paper and threw it at him. It hit him on the head. "Hey!"_

_ "It's the truth," said Toshiko. _

_ The camera turned to show Ianto walking down the stairs with a cup of coffee in hand. _

_ "And this is Ianto Jones," she said narrating. "He cleans up after us, gets us everywhere on time, and looks bloody good in a suit."_

_ "Harassment, Gwen," said Ianto, smiling at Gwen's good humor. "Coffee?"_

_ "Oh thank God!" she reaches for the cup. "He also makes a bloody good cup of coffee."_

_ "Instant is not coffee," said Ianto. "Making a documentary?"_

_ "It's for Jack. For when we're…"_

_ The look on Ianto's face told everyone watching he understood._

_ "Yeah," he said straightening some papers._

_ "If you could tell Jack one thing, what would it be?" asked Gwen. _

_ "That's kind of personal, Gwen," he said._

_ "Just one thing."_

_ Ianto paused in thought for a moment._

_ "He hogs the covers," he said turning back to the paper._

_ "But you tell him that all the time!" said Gwen with a laugh. _

_ "Gwen, everything I have to tell Jack he already knows," said Ianto. "I don't need to tell him anything more, especially on a video camera."_

_ Gwen sighs. _

_ "All right," she said. "I understand. No more camera."_

_ Ianto gave her a grateful smile before walking off to do something. Gwen turned the camera back to her. _

_ "Well, it's not much, but it's an amazing place to be. Thank you, Jack, for showing me this amazing world and I'm so happy to have met you. Thank you, Jack."_

_ The screen turned blank. For ten seconds all that showed was a black screen before picture came on again. It showed the old Torchwood screen house. Ianto sat down in front of the camera._

_ "Jack," he started. "I know this might be a bad idea, but I wanted to tell you some things and I didn't want the others to overhear."_

_ He took a deep breath._

_ "First off, don't blame yourself. I may not know how I die, which I'm praying is old age but let's face it, Torchwood agents rarely live that long, but I know that I would not be your fault. I know you're not a big believer in fate, but I am. Whatever happened was supposed to happen and you shouldn't blame yourself for something that was out of your hands. For anything._

_ "Second, I am so sorry for everything I did, in the past and in the future. I know I entered your organization under scrupulous means and in a way I am not sorry for it, because I met you, but I am sorry for the outcome. I blame myself for so much, and I beat myself up about it all the time, but I learned that if I keep blaming myself, then nothing good will happen to me and it won't do the victims any good. So I dedicated my life to Torchwood, to you, and I was really, truly happy._

_ "Third, thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance when anyone else would have killed me on the spot. I suppose I have your Doctor to thank for that. Yes, I have read your file and know the kind of person you were, but you are not that person anymore. And thank you for allowing me to be a part of your life for a while._

_ "Which brings us to my last bit. I probably will never tell you this, and you'll probably never believe me, but I have to get this off my chest. Jack, I love you. I love __you__. I never cared about you boisterous ego, or your charm. I see the real man underneath. The kind, caring man that feels deeply for everyone involved in his life. People called you cold and heartless, but I know different. You're human. You distance yourself because you're the captain and you have to make the hard decision, but underneath, I know you mourn the losses. That is the man I fell in love with._

_ "I know you'll never be able to love me back, and if you do you'll never say it, so I just want one thing. Remember me. Remember us. Good-bye, Jack."_

_ The screen went blank for the last time._

"Rewind," said Jack and the video rewound. "Pause."

The vid paused on Ianto's softly smiling face. Jack rememorized his dead lover's face. Jack never told Ianto how much he meant to him. How much he depended on him and how much he loved him. Jack was always afraid to get too close to people because one day they would die and he would live on. It hurt even to have children because he knew they would die one day.

With Ianto it was different than one of Jack's usual flings. Somehow he gotten under Jack's skin and became an integral part of his soul. When people say that you don't know how much you love someone until you lose them, the phrase couldn't have been truer. Jack had lost many lovers and he wept for every one of them, but none were like Ianto. He was still weeping for him.

A sniffle brought him out of his musings and he turned to see a young boy standing at the living room entrance. Five years old, he had brown hair and blue eyes and looked like a miniature version of Jack.

"What is it, little guy?" asked Jack setting his cup down and walking over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Had a bad dream," said Teiren rubbing his eye sleepily.

Jack sighed. Nightmares were common with kids and tiring for the parents, and no medicine in the universe could cure it.

"Come one, little man, let's get you to bed," he said as he picked his son up. Teiren laid his head against his father's shoulder as Jack walked up the stairs.

Tieren's room resembled a twenty-first century child's bedroom with some modern amenities. Jack tucked Tieren into bed and walked back to the door.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, bud?" asked Jack turning back.

"Why are you sad?" asked Teiren sleepily.

Jack looked at the boy questioningly.

"Why would you say I'm sad?" he asked.

"Because you got a frowny face, and Carl said that meant someone was sad. Why are you sad, Daddy?"

Jack sighed. He didn't know how to explain something so that a five year old could understand it.

"Is it because you miss Mommy?"

Jack laughed lightly.

"No, Teir, it's not because I miss Mommy. I do miss her, but she's not the reason why I'm sad. I'm sad because I miss someone else."

"Where is he?" asked Teiren.

"He's gone, bud. I can't see him again."

"And that's why you're sad?" Jack nods. "Then you should call him. Ask him to come over. Then you won't be sad anymore."

Jack laughs.

"I wish it was that easy," he said.

"Why isn't it?"

Jack forgot how kids liked to question everything.

"Because adults are complicated. They don't see things the way kids like you do."

"That's stupid," said Teiren and both father and son laugh.

"Yes, it is stupid," said Jack. Jack got up to leave but a small hand held his wrist.

"Can you stay with me?"

The pleading in his son's eyes stopped Jack in his tracks. He couldn't deny his son anything when he looks at Jack with those liquid blue eyes that reminded him too much of Ianto.

"Of course, bud," said Jack. "Scoot over."

Through the bed was big enough for them both, Tieren laid right in the middle of it. Taking an extra blanket from the closet, Jack stretch out next to his son and laid his head on the second pillow. Immediately, Teiren curled into his side.

"Night, Daddy. Love you."

"I love you too, buddy," said Jack as sleep claimed Teiren once more. This time, sleep came easily to Jack and was a lot pleasanter than the last one. And, of course, Ianto was the star in it.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack woke the next morning to the smell of coffee and Belgian waffles. By the feel of the bed he knew that Teiren had woken up and ran to Carl for breakfast. Smiling, he got out of Tieren's bed and walked into the bathroom to shower. After a quick shower he dressed and walked down to find Teiren happily eating while Carl, their Ood, cooked sausage at the stove. Teiren smiled happily as Jack walked in.

"Good morning, Daddy!" said Teiren through a mouth full of pancakes and maple syrup. "Do you feel better?"

"A bit, bud," said Jack walking up to his son and kissing him on the forehead in greeting. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine. Want breakfast?"

"Of course," said Jack sitting down next to his son to eat. "Are you ready for school?"

"Yes," said Teiren none too happily. "Do I gotta?"

"Yes, young master Tieren," said Carl. "Your education is important."

"But everybody makes fun of me there," he said whining.

"They're children, Tieren," said Jack. "They make fun of everybody."

Tieren didn't really believe Jack and Jack didn't expect them. Children didn't really believe in the day to day life that adults talk about and instead looked to the world of fairies and unicorns, or in Teiren's case dinosaurs and wooly mammoths.

"Hey," said Jack putting a hand on Teiren's shoulder. "Is this about you having one parent? We've talked about this, Tier."

Tieren nodded and continued to eat. When both finished they allowed Carl to take their plates to wash and Jack took Tieren to the shuttle car to take him to school.

Torchwood had facilities in many different areas of technological developments and even some in the political department, the same place where Jack works. Torchwood also has a school for the children of the staff. Jack dropped Teiren off and watched as he ran toward the Ancient Roman style building with the other children as teachers supervised. Assured that his son was safely inside he drove toward the Torchwood Institute building.

Torchwood had change drastically over the centuries. The truth behind Torchwood was revealed in the mid-twenty-first century and for years they were hated and slandered but the institute never forgot its vows to the people of Earth and continued to protect the planet from anything that meant them harm. As human's spread through the galaxy, so did Torchwood, keeping its established planets safe from hostile aliens.

Pulling into the in-building garage, Jack parked the shuttle and locked it in place. Taking his briefcase of data pads he walked into the building. He walked toward the security desks where there were two doorframe sized arcs. A reddish-orange beam emitted between the frames. The beams were designed to not allow anyone through who didn't have appointed pass card.

"Hello, Mr. Harkness," said the security guard.

"Hello, Ollie," said Jack taking out his employee id and swiped it to allow himself entrance. "How are Starla and Ray?"

Ollie grinned. Jack always remembered to ask about his wife and husband.

"Their good. Starla's pregnant again."

Jack laughed as he walked through.

"Third time's the charm," said Jack as he walked to the elevators. One employee spotted him and walked off to make room. "Oh, no. You don't have to do that…"

"Please, sir," said the man. "I'll take the next lift."

Jack shook his head.

"No, I will. They won't dock my pay if I'm late."

Jack gently pushed the man toward the lift. The man reluctantly got on and Jack waited for the next one. He rode the lift up to the top of the building and walked in to greet his secretary. Grace O'Conner was a pretty brunette with wide brown eyes. At the moment she was hunched over her desk crocheting what looked like a bowl as she looked at a data tablet propped on its stand. When Jack walked in she smiled up at him.

"Good morning, Jack," she said. She was the only one of his employees who actually called him by his first name. He smiled back at her.

"Doing good," he said. "What's the crochet for?"

"A doll for my new niece. She's due in September."

"That's wonderful," said Jack with sincere amazement. "Let me know when and I'll send flowers."

Grace smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks, Jack," she said. "You have an hour until your ten o'clock comes in and you have your vid-con with the N.C. New Prime Minister and UNIT General Wong. And Jorgensen wants to give his report on last night's black market raid. I scheduled him for one o'clock. Everything's in your inbox."

"What would I do without you, Grace?" he said.

"Self-destruct," she said smiling. "I also have some forms for you to sign."

"Just what I always wanted to do for my day, paperwork," he said dryly as he walked into his office.

"All part of the job," said Grace.

For the next hour, Jack went through forms and reports, signing where he needed and ordering Grace to have the unacceptable one redone. He spent two hours speaking with the Prime Minister Earyn Goldstein of New, New Cardiff and UNIT General Marcum Wong. He wasn't particular fond of Goldstein, thought she was a political bitch more interested in become the Head of the Shadow Proclamation than pushing for the vaccine needed on Endora V. Wong on the other hand thought through everything before making any decision. Jack respected him as a fair leader and in return Wong gave Jack respect on his experience and wisdom. Goldstein on the other hand jumps the gun on everything and criticized all of Jack's decisions on the handling of Torchwood. Luckily, Goldstein didn't have the final decision on Torchwood affairs and Jack was allowed to make any decisions he wanted concerning the institute.

Jack thought one o'clock would never come. New, New Cardiff was on a thirty hour day so lunch was later than it was on Ancient Earth. Half of that Jack spends at work and the rest was at home with his son. As soon as the chronometer hit one Jorgenson walked into the room.

"Punctual as usual," said Jack. "What have you got?"

"The usual odds and ends," said Jorgenson handing Jack a data tablet with his report and an inventory of the raid. "We did find some Solarian blasters and Silurian biology equipment but other than that nothing unusual."

"What sort of biology equipment," asked Jack looking over the items.

"Nothing too extravagant. Chemicals, petri dishes, test tubes. There was also a vat full of something. We're still having it analyzed." Jorgenson gave him a curious look. "You don't think it's cloning, do you?"

Jack didn't say anything. Cloning was a market that was not only profitable but heavily monitored. With the right amount of money, a person can have back their lost pet or grow their favorite plant. Human cloning was still highly illegal. For a large price, black market dealers would clone a buyer a slave or the perfect spouse. Anyone caught buying or selling human clones were immediately arrest and the clone would be taken away to a facility where it would live out its natural life in seclusion and safety.

"Silurian's main scientific study is biology, particularly zoology, xenozoology, botany and cloning," said Jack. "The Silurian government did report their facility had been broken into six months ago. Maybe we've found their equipment."

"What would the Silurians be cloning?" asked Jorgenson in a sarcastic nonchalant tone. "Dinosaurs?"

"Yes," said Jack. It was a known fact that Silurians were distantly related to the ancient reptiles of Earth and that they were trying to bring back their prehistoric cousins. A safe planet had already been established for the creatures upon conception and would be allowed to live in peace and protective safety.

"Oh," said Jorgenson. He gave Jack a thoughtful stare. "Have you ever thought about it? Cloning someone?"

Jack looked up at him in surprise.

"Where did this come from?" he asked.

"Well, with how old you are, have you ever thought about bringing anyone back? Family, friends, lovers?"

Jack knew where Jorgenson was going with his inquiry. After the reveal of Torchwood, all of the files pertaining it went public, especially the charming, agnatic captain that leads it. Jack's inability to die came right out in the open, making him a target for a lot of animosity. To escape from it, he hid for a couple hundred years until the world was more open minded. Jack never openly voiced his gift/curse but he never denied it either.

Jack became head of the Torchwood Institute twenty years ago after the last head nearly ruined the entire organization. He rebuilt it from the ground up and at times he remembered his first team and his past lovers. If he could pick someone to bring but, it would be…

"No," he said.

Jorgenson looked at him in surprise but shrugged, accepting Jack's answer.

"If you say so, boss," he said as Jack's line chimed. Jack pressed the comms button.

"Yeah, Grace?" he said.

"Jack, Principle Samson of New, New Cardiff Elementary school's on the line," she said.

Jack's face became concerned. Samson only called him at work only if it was important. He knew that Jack was a busy person and could barely even make the parent/teacher conferences.

"Thanks, Grace, I'll take it," he said. He turned to Jorgenson. "You may go now."

Jorgenson nodded and left. Jack turned to the viewscreen as it turned on. Samson was a skinny man with think wire glasses despite the eye repair technology out.

"What can I do for you, Principle Samson?"

"I'm sorry to call you during work, Mr. Harkness, but I'm afraid Teiren has gotten in a fight," said Samson. "I'm going to have to ask you to come to discuss what happened and Tieren's punishment."

Jack sighed. Tieren wasn't one to get into fights but children were unpredictable. That was one of the many things he learned his all the time he was alive.

"Of course, Principle Samson. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Mr. Harkness," said Samson and the viewscreen turned off. Jack pressed the comms button.

"Grace, cancel everything for today," he said.

"What's wrong, Jack?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. Something about Teiren. I have to go to the school and sort it out."

"I'll cancel for today and tomorrow then," said Grace. "And I'll send and order of Tieren's favorite cheeseburger to your house, okay?"

In that moment, Jack was reminded why he hired Grace as his secretary.

"Thank you, Grace. You're an angel."

She laughs.

"That's what my ex-partner said after sex," she said and Jack laughs.

"Oh, the stories I could tell you," he said.

"Later. Go and get your boy."

Jack stood and left his office, pausing long enough to give Grace a peck on the cheek before walking to the lifts and walked out of the building. Getting into his shuttle car he drove to the school and walked into the office to meet he principle, but there were also two sets of parents standing outside of the office. Jack recognized the Peterson's. The husband Roger worked in the developmental science department and the wife Sofia in the medical department. There were also the Bowles. Both husband and wife worked in the weapons development. If it was up to Jack, he would have shut the department down, but unfortunately the decision wasn't up to him. He walked up to them and shook their hands.

"Roger, Sofia, Carl, Juri," he said to each. "What brings you here?"

"Same thing as you, I'm afraid," said Roger. He indicated toward the door. "Shall we?"

Jack nodded and walked through the door. Tieren sat separated from two larger older boys with a bruised cheek and busted lip. The larger boys looked like they went a few rounds with a Blowfish as well. At the sight of their parents all three boys cringed. Jack walked over to his son and knelt in front of him.

"Why, Teiren?" he asked.

"They were making fun of you again, Daddy," said Teiren. "They said I would turn into a freak like you. I don't like it when people call you a freak."

Sofia gasped and turned to her son.

"Is that true, Dafyd?" she asked. "Did you call Mr. Harkness's boy a freak?"

"It's true, Mam," said Dafyd.

"Yeah," said the Bowle's boy. "Everyone knows he can't die. That mean's Tieren can't either."

Jack turned to the boys with a glare.

"Actually, Tieren is completely mortal, and there was no reason to torment a five year old," he said. "You could have seriously hurt him." He turned to Teiren. "And I don't condone fighting, even from my own son. What have I always said, Tieren?"

"Words can only hurt you if you let them," said Teiren shamefully.

"You're grounded," said Juri to his son. "And I think a letter of apology will be sufficient. Don't you agree?"

She turned to the Peterson's who both nodded.

"On paper," said Sofia. Both boys gaped.

"But paper's archaic!" said the Bowle's boy.

"You will do it and have it ready to be sent tomorrow," said Roger.

"Yes, Tad," said Dafyd as the door opened and Principle Samson walked out.

"Good, you're all here," he said. "Please, come in."

He held the door open for them and all three sets of parents and children walked in. Jack opted to stand while the children sat and the other parents found seats as well.

"I suppose you heard what happened," he said. "The three boys here have gotten into an altercation on the playground…"

"Started by those two right there," said Jack. "Where were the teachers? What happened to the school's anti-bullying policy?"

"Please, Mr. Harkness, I assure you that the teachers…"

"Allowed two larger, older boys to beat a five year old," said Jack. "I want to talk to these teachers soon. What will these boys' punishments be?"

"Teiren will be suspended for the rest of the week," said Samson. "And Dafyd and Collin will be suspended for a week and have two weeks detention. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes," said Carl and turned to his son. "And he'll be grounded that whole time."

"Agreed," said Roger.

"And I trust this will never happen in the future, boys," said Samson to the older boys. "This is not nineteenth century Earth. We don't tolerate prejudice in this day and age."

"Yes, sir," said Dafyd and Collin.

"And Tieren, even though it was self-defense, we still don't tolerate fighting. You're getting off lightly, but be more careful in the future."

"Yes, sir," said Tieren.

"You all go home with your parents now," said Samson.

The boys nodded stood and left with their parents. Jack bent down and picked Tieren up and set him on his hip. Tieren buried his head in his father's shoulder to muffle his crying. Jack was reminded that despite how smart Teiren was, he was still only a child.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," said Teiren. "I got in trouble."

"Yes, you did," said Jack, "but I'm proud of you."

Tieren looked up at him curiously.

"You stood up to something you believed in, and I couldn't be more proud of you for it, but next time, try not to use your fists. Words work just as well."

"Okay, Daddy," said Will and snuggled against Jack's shoulder. Jack walked down to his shuttle car and set Teiren in to take him home.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack sat at his desk, trying to get through each departments progress reports. "Trying" being the operative term. That morning he woke up at two in the morning, hard and aching, both south of his belt and in his chest, and the cause of all of it was another dream with Ianto as its star. Usually when he would have those dreams and if he had a lover, he would rid the urge with him or her, and if he didn't have a lover, like as of late, he would watch recordings of Ianto that the managed to salvage from the Hub. Of course, that made him ache even more.

Jack threw his stylus down and grabbed his head. Each year he felt he was going more and more insane. More than anything he wanted Ianto back, felt like he was betraying him by pretending that each partner he took up again was him, and he couldn't stop himself. He loved Ianto. He always had and always would.

"Jack," came Grace's voice over the come, startling him from his thoughts. "A call just came in for you."

"From who?" asked Jack.

"He didn't say his name. He left a message that said, 'Meet me at the Plass at one. Don't be late, World War 2.' Do you know what that means?"

Jack smiled in nostalgia.

"Yes, thank you, Grace," he said. He looked at his chronometer. Nearly twelve-thirty. He had time to finish his reports and get to the Plass without being late.

"Do you know who it was, Jack?" asked Grace.

"Yeah, an old friend," he said. "Cancel all my meetings for a couple of hours."

"You sure, Jack?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay."

The comms went silent and Jack quickly finished his reports. After the accidental discovery of Rex's immortality due to Jack's blood, Rex left to explore the world, and then the universe. They would meet up every few years. The last time Jack saw him had been fifty years ago.

Jack finished his reports and walked out ten to one. He quickly left the building, got into his shuttle car and left fir the Plass. Modeled after the ancient Roald del Plass there were diners and cafes all around it to give the dinners a pleasant view of the Plass and New, New Cardiff Bay.

Jack entered the Plass and immediately saw the ageless face of Rex Matheson. He still dressed as he did in the twenty-first century and of course, he had changed a day since he and Jack had met.

"Rex, how have you been?" asked Jack. He walked up and shook Rex's hand.

"I've been good, Jack, and no, I am not sleeping with you."

Jack laughed. Through the centuries, the universe stopped being prejudice against homosexuals and later human/alien couples, but Rex still went out with human women. Jack still flirts around with Rex, but both knows it's harmless and it gets slightly on Rex's nerves, which amuses Jack.

"So, where's good to eat," asked Rex.

"The Thermal's not bad," said Jack nodding to a diner.

"Do they use replicators or real food," asked Rex as they walked toward it.

"Replicators," said Jack and Rex made a sound of irritation.

"It's been years since I've had real food," said Rex. "Human's lost the simplicity of actually cooking food."

"Come over to mine and I'll cook you a meal. I get meat all the way from Demeter V and I grow my own vegetables."

"I might take you up on that."

They entered the diner and took a seat. When a waitress came they gave her their order. When she left they resumed their catching up.

"So, how have you been, World War 2?" asked Rex.

"Got a kid," said Jack. Rex looked at him interest. It had been centuries since Jack fathered a child. Confirmed anyway.

"Really?" he asked.

Jack took out his mobile and flipped through to the pictures until he stopped at a recent photo of Teiren. He showed it to Rex.

"His name is Teiren," said Jack. "I was with his mom for two months. When she found out she was pregnant she wanted me to raise him. She wasn't ready for child."

"Handsome kid," said Rex. Rex knew the hardships of watching a child grow old and die while they remained the same. Like Jack in the old days, Rex would stay with his children for a while before disappearing, but he continued to keep tabs of his children and later their descendants.

"He's a smart little guy," said Jack and laughed. "I remember when I had trouble trying to teach them their ABC's. He's already reading at a twelfth grade level."

"That's normal in this day and age," said Rex taking a sip of coffee.

"I know. It's just so much has changed. Innocence is shorter and greed lasts longer. Whatever happened to the innocence?"

"Twenty-fifth century, man."

"Here you both go," said the waitress placing two cups of coffee in front of them. "If you need anything else, just give me a holler, you hear?"

She said the last part with a look at Jack that both knew quite well.

"We'll keep that in mind, honey," said Jack with a sweet smile.

"See that you do," she said before walking away. Rex laughed softly.

"You haven't lost your touch, have you, Harkness?" he asked.

"Why mess with perfection?" asked Jack and takes a sip of his coffee. It was good but nothing like Ianto's.

"So what have you been up to?" Jack asked.

"Had another kid," said Rex. "A son named James. He'd be thirty-two right now. I haven't seen him since he was a year old though. I keep tabs on him. His mom remarried when he was five to a nice woman. Grew up happy and healthy. He's married now with a baby on the way."

"Congratulations," said Jack genuinely glad for his oldest friend.

"I just wish I could have been there for him," said Rex. "He needed a father figure growing up, and the closest he got to it was a Fraconian counselor he tells his daddy issues to. He's scared he's going to leave his kid."

"I'm sorry," said Jack knowing what the man was going through. "I wish I could go back and…"

"Don't." Rex gave him a serious look. "Don't think that. You know you can't change a fixed event. I forgave you long ago."

"Do you ever wish you could go back?" asked Jack sadly. "Go back and change everything. Or just to say something you should have. Something that could have changed the outcome of everything?"

"You're talking about Ianto, aren't you?"

Jack nodded and Rex sighed. Rex had never met the infamous Ianto Jones, but he'd heard enough about him from Jack and Gwen when she was still alive. Apparently, in Jack's words and expressions, the man had been some kind of miracle for the immortal. He called Ianto his other half. He was the only person who had accepted Jack as a lover without disgust.

"Jack, you have to let him go," said Rex. "He'd understand."

"I can't. I feel like I'd cheat on him if I did."

"And you've been doing what for the past two thousand years?"

"Do you know where the term "soul mates" comes from?" asked Jack.

"You want to talk termology?" asked Rex shocked.

"Ianto had a thing for Ancient Greece. According to Plato's Symposium, it states that humans were born with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Humans also had three genders; man woman and Andogynous. Man for sun, women for earth, and Androgynous for the moon. They had great strength and threatened to conquer the gods. The gods thought about destroying the humans, but then they realized that no one would pay them tributes so Zeus cut each in half as punishment for man's pride and doubled the number of worshipers.

"But the humans were miserable without their other half so Apollo sewn them up and reconstituted their bodies with the navel being the only remnant of their original form. Each human would then have one gender and would forever long for their other half. Once they found each other, they would become whole again."

"So you're saying Ianto was your soul mate?"

"When I was with him, he saw right through me," said Jack. "I wasn't charming of cavalier around him. I was myself. And he wasn't scared of me. He never freaked out every time I died. He would hold me and comfort me when I came back, and he wasn't afraid to put me in my place when I've gone too far. He understood each decision I make, even if he didn't agree with them. He was my other half."

"Jack, I've lost a lot of people, and there wasn't a time when I thought about bringing them back."

Jack paused, deep in thought. Rex only had to look at him to know he had an idea on something.

"Jack, what are you thinking about?" asked Rex.

"I think I can," said Jack.

"How?"

"My team found cloning equipment during a black market raid. And I still have Ianto's DNA stashed away…"

"How? It's been two thousand years."

"It was standard issue to cryo-freeze DNA samples for all Torchwood employees back in the day. Almost all of it was destroyed in the blast, but Ianto's survived intact."

"You're thinking of _cloning_ Ianto?" said Rex in shock. "You're head of Torchwood. You know cloning's illegal."

"I have to," said Jack desperately. "I'm going out of my mind! I see him in my head every time I go to sleep, every time I wake up. I'm dreaming about him. I feel like I'm going crazy, Rex. I'm drowning and I can't reach the surface."

Rex had seen the look that was on Jack's face on many men. The look of a desperate man who had reached a dead end and was about to take the easy way out of a hard situation. If Jack was any other human being, Rex would have put money on Jack biting the bullet long ago, but who's to say he didn't a few times? After two thousand years, Rex learned that taking a companion was a good thing. It kept a person sane and made great company.

Rex had been keeping tabs on Jack as well. In the past two thousand years, Jack had relationships last for six months to a year and that wasn't including one night stands. Jack had told Rex about his promise to Ianto to remember him for a thousand years, but it had been twice that and Jack still refuses to forget about him. Rex believed in keep promises, but this was going too far.

"Jack, you can't do this. Think about your job. Think about Teiren. You're the head of the Torchwood Institute. If you get caught they'll put in a prison station for life and take Tieren away. Think about that before you do something rash."

Jack looked devastated but knew Rex was right. If he did get caught then they would take away everything.

"Do you have a place to stay?" asked Jack. "You can stay at mine for a while. I'd really like for you to meet Teiren."

"I've got a place set up for a while, but I wouldn't mind an invite later on."

"Of course."

"And, Jack, don't. Don't even think about doing what you're thinking of doing. Ianto wouldn't want you to take the risk. He wouldn't want you to get caught."

With those words, Rex stood and left. Jack sat at the booth and became lost in his thoughts for some time.

XXXXXX

Jack stood looking at the equipment in front of him. it didn't take a lot of planning to get the documents made up to ship the equipment to a storage facility and then reroute it to a warehouse Jack owned under a pseudonym. Once he was finished, he'd have it moved to the storage facility and have the documents match up.

He knew that if Rex found out about what he did then Rex would more than likely kill him, and kill him again for good measure. But he was a desperate man, and even Rex knew there were no reasoning with a desperate man.

He wouldn't have any trouble with work. He asked Grace to give him a week off with an excuse to entertain a friend form out of town which wasn't half the truth. Grace was actually happy for him that he was taking some time off. He asked Carl to take care of Teiren and the Ood was more than happy to thanks to their compliant natures.

He looked at the tub full of solution. He was sure he got the chemicals right. He was sure he had gotten everything right. The computer said the solution was at the right temperature, the electrodes were placed to provide the current to jumpstart the procedure.

Taking the silver cylindrical tube from his pocket, he looked at it longingly as he gently held it in his hands. Inside was the last physical evidence of the man he loved. He carried it with him everywhere he went for two thousand years. It was hard to let go of something he's had for so long, kind of like his RAF coat. It was hard to find something like that nowadays aside from a historical recreation center.

He took the cap and gave it a hard twist. The seal broke for the first time in two thousand years and there was a hiss and he felt the cryo-freeze on his fingers. Tipping the tube over, the vial of blood slide out and came to rest in his palm. The red stopper was slightly cracked from the cold, but nothing else was harmed. He gently held the vial in his hands.

He knew he didn't need a lot, just a drop would do. He needed to heat it up first and then activate them with another solution. Putting the tube under a heat lamp, he had to wait an hour for the blood to thaw without damaging the vial or compromising the blood. When it was thaw he took a rod and placed it into the blood to jolt it back to life.

Next he took the syringe and filled it with a couple drops worth of blood. Picking up a petri dish, he placed a couple drops in and placed it in the solution with a pair of tongs. The solution started to bubble and Jack watched apprehensively. He had a little over a day till the DNA grew into a fully sized human male. That would give him enough time to compile everything that had happened in the last two thousand years and get it ready to download into the brain.

Sitting back in his chair he watched the bubbles of the solution froth around the dish and got ready to wait impatiently.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jack watched anxiously to the figure lying on the bed. Eyes moved rapidly behind closed lids. He wanted to wake Ianto right away, but knew that to do so would set back the procedure. Every instruction Jack had read said to let the clone wake naturally or its mind would fry.

If Jack had learned one thing in all the centuries he had been alive, it was patience. It had taken two days for the clone to grow to the age Jack wanted and he downloaded everything that had happened in the last two thousand years into Ianto's brain. He already had a cover story up for why Ianto was here and why he would be disoriented in the twenty-fourth century. It wasn't hard to forge the documents and send out the paperwork.

He missed Teiren. He hated lying to his son and claiming he was on a business trip but he had to make an excuse on why he was spending two days away from home. He called Teiren every night to read to him and say goodnight. He could tell that Teiren wanted him home and Jack wished he was too but he couldn't leave Ianto unattended.

His leg started jiggling. It was nearly forty-eight hours since he started the procedure. It should be over by now.

There was a beep on the EKG and Jack looked toward it. There was a spike in Ianto's brain waves. Jack felt a thrill go through him. Ianto was waking up! Ianto took a deep breath as his face scrunched and his eyes fluttered. Jack had to laugh at the familiar gestures. He lost count of how many times he watched Ianto wake up with those exact same actions. Eye lids fluttered open and Jack looked into the blue eyes he waited centuries to see again.

"Ianto," he said in a relieved breath. "It's so good to see you again."

Ianto blinked. Jack became worried when Ianto didn't answer right away. Ianto may be a person of few words public but when they were together they talked about everything.

"Ianto?"

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in a warehouse. You spent two days asleep. How do you feel?"

"F-Fine," said Ianto. "Who are you and who am I?"

It was like Jack's world ended. He slowly sat on the chair he placed next to the med-bed, his mind numb. Ianto didn't remember him. Jack didn't consider the scenario. He didn't see any reason Ianto would forget him. He didn't have a contingency plan for this.

Why would Ianto forget him? Jack kept his blood in a constant cryo-freeze. It shouldn't have degraded unless the seal had either been cracked or broken, but that can't be since the seal broken when Jack unscrewed the cap.

"Your name is Ianto Jones," said Jack. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Wake up here. What's your name?"

"My name is Jack Harkness. We're…" Partners, lovers, colleagues? "Friends."

"I don't remember you," said Ianto. "Why can't I remember?"

"I don't know," said Jack. "You should remember everything when you…" Grew? "Woke up." He knew he had to tell Ianto something and decided the cover story was the best way to go. Telling Ianto he was a clone of another was a sure way to confuse and freak the man out more. "You've been in cryo-sleep for a long time. Not everything is as you know."

"Cryo-sleep?" said Ianto attempting to sit up but he felt dizzy and lay back down.

"Don't attempt to sit up yet. You're not well enough for that." He took a scanner and used it to scan Ianto's brain pattern. He had to find out the reason for Ianto's memory loss. "You're two thousand years in your future. You were found and woken up. Something must have happened in between for you to lose your memory."

"And you're my…friend?" asked Ianto as Jack finished the scan.

"Yes. I'll be the one taking care of you from now on," said Jack taking the scanner and loaded the readings into the computer. That was easily explained. People found in cryo-tubes, or as some liked to call sleepers, would be woken and given to direct family descendants in guardianship. If there were none, they would be given to Torchwood as wards and taught how to live in this century. Telling Ianto that wasn't a lie so it was easy to clarify.

"What are you doing?" asked Ianto as Jack looked over the scans.

"I'm trying to figure out why you have amnesia but I can't find anything wrong."

The scan showed nothing wrong with Ianto's brain. It was working perfectly so why Ianto didn't remember he didn't know. He had checked Ianto's DNA before putting it into the solution and there was no degradation. There was only one other reason and that was psychological. Fortunately, there was therapy for that. It was mandatory for every sleeper to see a therapist so it would be easier for the sleepers to acclimate.

"Have you've found something wrong?" asked Ianto.

"More to the points, it's what I've found not wrong," said Jack. "You're perfectly healthy, and your body is not rejecting the antibiotics."

The first thing Jack did as soon as Ianto emerged from the solution was inject him with a universal antibiotic. There were germs in the air that Ianto's body couldn't adapt to without the medication and he didn't want to lose Ianto after going through so much to bring him back.

"So I'm fine?" asked Ianto.

"Healthy as a horse. Let's see those motor functions. Wiggle your fingers for me."

Ianto did, and Jack was happy to see them working perfectly, as did both arms and legs when Jack asked Ianto to move them.

"Okay, Ianto, now I want you to sit up, slowly," said Jack.

Ianto did, and was glad to find himself only slightly dizzy.

"How's your equilibrium?" asked Jack.

"Only slightly dizzy, but my head's been spinning since I woke up," said Ianto.

"I'm not surprised. This is a lot to take in."

"Where am I?"

Jack pauses. He doesn't know if he should tell Ianto. The Ianto he knew could take anything thrown at him, but this one had a clean slate. He didn't know anything about aliens or Rifts or other worlds. Best to ease him into it slowly.

"The year is 2413," said Jack. "We're on New Earth in the country of New Wales and in the city of New Cardiff."

Ianto gave him a look of disbelief.

"You're lying," he said.

Jack typed a few keys and brought up footage from the first colonization. The first Prime Minister of New Earth stood in what will later be New London with a flag of the England. Humans and aliens gather around.

"Let this be the beginning of our place in history," he said. "Let this put us in the history of our descendants and their descendants. This is the start of a new age. And this age begins now!"

Cheers were heard from humans and aliens alike as the Prime Minister stuck the flag into the ground and the feed cut. Jack turned the computer off and turned back to a shell-shocked Ianto. That look was a surprise to Jack as much as the vid was to Ianto. The last time Jack saw that look on Ianto was when he found Cyberman Lisa's first victims. After that he had never seen that look on Ianto's face again until now.

"Ianto, I'm so sorry," he said walking over to touch Ianto's shoulder.

It sent a wave of emotions when Jack's hand connected with Ianto's shoulder. Want, need, love, loneliness, desperation, grief. It took everything Jack had to not throw his arms around Ianto and never let him go. He did inwardly cheer when Ianto leaned toward his touch.

"It's not your fault," said Ianto. "Who knows? Maybe my memory will come back."

Jack hoped that would be true, then hoped it never did. He knew that if he told Ianto that he was a clone of the original, Ianto would kill him literally and avoid him for months out of anger.

Jack went to a duffle bag and took out some clothes.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Jack handing Ianto the clothes. "We're going to where I live. I've got a room for you and soon some clothes."

"I'm living with you?" asked Ianto.

"Of course," said Jack. "There are no Jones's directly descended to you and all the paperwork's done. And besides, our families have been friends for a long time. There was no one else I'd rather you'd stay with."

"The Jones and Harknesses have been friends for two thousand years?" asked Ianto pulling the hospital scrub over his head. Jack quickly turned around to keep from looking at Ianto and showing his arousal.

"Yes," said Jack trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. "Actually, you knew an ancestor of mine. Captain Jack Harkness."

"That's your name," said Ianto right in his ear, making Jack jump. He turned back to find Ianto dressed in the navy blue shirt and pants jack gave him.

"Yes. I'm from a long line of Jacks." He smiled at Ianto reassuringly. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," said Ianto but paused. "Will there be…aliens out there?"

Jack sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Ianto. There'll be aliens. It'll be scary and a bit of a shock, but I'm sure you'll feel right at home here."

Ianto nodded and followed Jack out to the car parked near the entrance of the warehouse. Ianto jumped in surprise as the vehicle hovered a few feet off the ground and drove out of the warehouse and into New Cardiff.

XXXXXX

Ianto stared out the window as they approached the city. New Cardiff. That's what Jack called it. He had been so scared waking up in an unfamiliar place and being greeted by an unfamiliar person but there was something about the man that was familiar that tugged at Ianto like a string attached to his heart.

He was a bit shocked to hear that the year was 2413, but he had no reason to not believe Jack since he doesn't even remember his own name. He was also surprised he wasn't freaking out over the prospect of meeting an alien. It would only be logical that he would be scared of meeting an alien so why wasn't he?

They entered the city and Ianto looked up in wonder at the towering spires and the various people walking the streets. There were aliens, as well as humans which made Ianto feel a bit better. There were also humanoids of every size and coloring. It was overwhelming but for some reason, Ianto wasn't overloaded.

"Here." Ianto turned to see Jack hand him an electronic reader. "Read about yourself. Maybe you'll remember something."

Ianto looked at the blank opaque tablet, wondering how to turn it on.

"Press the button below, and just tap and slide the screen with your finger to get what you want and to turn the page," said Jack.

Ianto did as instructed and as surprised to find how easy it was. He immediately found a file that had his name on it and tapped on it. Immediately he saw his birth certificate. He was born in Cardiff, Wale Old Earth on August 19, 1983. His death certificate read that he died on July 9, 2009. He paused at that. How could he be dead if he had been found in cryo-stasis. It must be a closure thing. He was succeeded by his sister Rhiannon, her husband, Johnny, and their three children, Mica, David and Ianto.

He blinked in surprise to see that his nephew was named after him. His father worked in a place called Debenhams and his mother was listed as a plain housewife. There were also medical records that suggested he had a shady abusive past. The "I fell out of a tree" phrase was mentioned one too many times. There was a police record of him shoplifting a movie but that was it on his criminal past.

He worked for the Torchwood Institute and was first station at Torchwood One before transferring to Torchwood Three in Cardiff under the leadership of Captain Jack Harkness. He read that Torchwood was a top secret government organization at the time that protected England from alien forces. Aliens as in space aliens.

He paused for a moment. Maybe that was why he didn't freak out at seeing any of the aliens on the street. He was used to being around them. He continued reading about his life.

He also had a girlfriend at one point. Lisa Hallet, who died at Canary Wharf after the entire institute was invaded. He was also surprised to see he had a brief two year affair with Captain Jack Harkness. Guess the guy had no problem with inter office relations.

"So, old family friends, eh?" he asked look at Jack with an amused look.

Jack laughed nervously.

"Yeah, after you died, Captain Jack kept in touch with your sister and her children. He became a second uncle to them, provided everything they needed. Within reason. He took care of the Davies family until the day he died."

"That awfully nice of him. Why did he do that? He had only been with me for two years."

"Because he loved you, Ianto. He loved you more than anything. He never stopped. When you died, he stopped living."

Ianto looked at the man in surprise. The passion Jack held when he mentioned how much his ancestor loved him surprised him.

"How do you know that?"

"Journals. Captain Jack kept journals after you died. He said it helped him stay sane. You actually gave him the idea."

"I did?"

Jack nodded. It was the truth. Jack did keep journals after Ianto died. Every night he would write in one on everything that came to mind. Mostly they were about him missing Ianto and his dreams about him.

"Yeah, you used to keep journals. Wrote about everything. Captain Jack kept it up in memory of you, plus it helped him remember you."

Ianto took a moment to think about the man who had been his lover. The man loved him that much. Now he really wished he remembered, because every time Jack's name, or even thinking about him, made Ianto's heart warm.

"He must have had other partners," he said.

"Oh, multiple ones, but they never last more than a few months, or even a few weeks. He loved you too much. He felt that if he stayed with someone else would betray your memory."

Ianto's heart burst at the thought of the man loving him even after death.

"You keep saying I died, but I was found in cryo-sleep," he said. "Why is that?"

"Technically, you were dead," said Jack. "But your body was placed in a cryo-freezer for preservation. That was so you could be revived in case you were needed at some later date. When Earth was evacuated after the Great Nuclear Wars, a lot of relics were left behind. Scavengers would take them and sell them on the black market. Sometimes they would find a cryo-tube and sell it for top dollar."

"And that's where you found me," he asked.

"Yes," said Jack. "And I revived you."

"Thank you," said Ianto. Jack smiled at him.

"No problem," he said.

Ianto slide through to the pictures and found photos of various people. Luckily there were captions so he knew who was who. There was him with a woman with similar features as him. The caption said that this was his sister Rhiannon. And there was a family picture of Rhiannon, Johnny, Mica, David and little Ianto. Then there were other photos. Gwen Cooper-Williams and her husband, Rhys. Owen Harper. Toshiko Sato. Suzie Costello. Lisa Hallet. These names tingled with familiarity but nothing more than that. He flipped to another photo and stopped.

The caption read that it was him and Captain Jack Harkness and the likeness between him and the man beside him was uncanny. The photo was obviously taken at a social event. Both were holding each other close as they danced. The obvious look of content and love on both their faces was near breathtaking. The caption read Cooper-Williams wedding, March 5, 2008. Ianto couldn't take his eyes of Jack Harkness's face. The look on his face said how much the man in his arms meant to him. It was the most beautiful look he had ever seen.

He hadn't realized that Jack had stopped the hovercar until he felt a hand on his cheek. He turned to find Jack looking at him with sad, intent eyes underlying with something Ianto couldn't tell. He felt Jack's thumb caress his cheek and instinctively leaned into it, surprising him. Why was this man's touch so familiar to him? Was it because he resembled his Jack?

"Are you okay," asked Jack.

"I don't know," said Ianto with uncertainty. "Why?"

"You're crying."

He was? Ianto brought a hand to his face and it came away wet. How could he have missed that? He took the tissue Jack handed him and wiped his face. He blew his nose because it was also running.

"I'm sorry," he said putting the tissue in the trash dispenser. "I don't know what came over me…"

"I do, and it's okay. Happens to me sometimes too."

"It does?" asked Ianto looking at him.

"Yeah. All the time. Ready?"

Ianto nodded and shut off the tablet. There were more photos and videos but Ianto couldn't go through any more of it. Jack pulled back into the street and started toward his home.

TBC


End file.
